Ready, Set, Go?
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: What if Pete had spoken up at Maya's wedding? What would have happened? My take on what should've happened after 3x15.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at a Private Practice story. Set at the end of 3x15. I'm just a sucker for Violet and Pete. **

**Enjoy!**

There was the clink of glasses toasting, guests wishing Maya and Dink their congratulations, and of course the smooth jazz playing in the background – your usual wedding reception sounds – but all that Pete could seem to concentrate on was her. She was loading her plate with practically everything in sight, with very little restraint. Pete couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her little balancing act. "It's now or never." Pete thought to himself, and then he began to move towards her.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

Looking up at his face Violet couldn't help but ask, "What? Why?"

"Come on Violet, it's a wedding. People dance at weddings, right? So just…dance with me." Pete held out his had to her, silently admitting he was afraid she wouldn't take it. But she did, and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Nonchalantly he linked his arm with hers as he guided her to the dance floor.

Violet soon found that she and Pete were slowly swaying to one of those sappy love songs. She thought she hated songs like that, but this felt nice. It was then that she noticed his hand on the small of her back, and her own head resting on his shoulder.

The sappy song in question began to fade out, and oddly enough, she didn't want it to end.

"Hey Vi?" Pete was a bit apprehensive in his approach. She looked so comfortable during their dance, and he didn't want to jeopardize his chances. "Yea Pete?"

"I just wanted to let you know, whenever you're ready, I'll be right here."

Letting her hands fall to her sides Violet opened her mouth, but for some reason no sound came out. She had just closed her eyes for a moment to rein in her thoughts, but when she opened them, Pete was gone.

**So should I keep going? Please review! Suggestions and advice are gladly welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad I'm not the only one who wants these two back together. Nothing is mine. All ABC. **

**Enjoy!**

How could he leave? Wait, what was she saying? Technically she was the one who left first. And what was she supposed to say to him now? That she was sorry? For what? And one little word couldn't possibly fix everything that was wrong with the situation.

Looking around she saw that he had just finished saying goodnight to Sam and was heading for the door. A hand touching her shoulder made her jump. She turned to see that it was Addison standing next to her.

"Go. Talk to him. You deserve it. Happiness. You both do." As the words left her lips Violet could hear the sincerity behind them.

"Uh, thanks Addison. I-"

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you have to do."

With that Violet began pushing her way through the crowd of guests, touching Pete's arm right as he touched the door handle.

"What do you mean?" The tone of her voice felt more rushed and nervous than she had intended.

"Look, I didn't mean to freak you out," Pete said in a much calmer voice, "I just meant that whenever you feel that you're ready…for Lucas, for, for me…" Pete paused, gently placing his hand on her cheek. Violet was pleasantly surprised to find that his touch felt good again.

"…I, Lucas and I will be ready for you too."

"Pete, I don't know, I just-"

"You don't have to say anything now. Just remember I'm here." He stopped to check his watch before continuing. "Hey, I have to get going. I told the babysitter that I'd be home by 11."

Violet didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. She just stood and watched as he pulled away and drove home to his son. Her son. _Their_ son.

Letting out a heavy sign she leaned against the nearest car, putting her head in her hands. "How did I let this happen?"

**I decided that this will only be three chapters, but I only have the outline for the last one. So, it may be a couple of days before I get it up. Thanks for staying with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the last chapter! It's quite a bit longer than the other two. Thank you so much for reading this. I really enjoyed writing it. Private Practice is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Pete returned home to find a hysterical Lucas and a babysitter who looked like she was ready to join him in his cries.

"Here, I'll take care of it." He reached out and took his son from the frantic girl's arms. "Did I already pay you?"

The teenager shakily slowed her breathing. "Yes. Thanks Mr. Wilder. I swear he was just fine until about ten minutes ago, and I just haven't been able to calm him down."

"No problem, you did good, kid." He reached out a free hand to ruffle the girl's hair. "Now, why don't you get on home? I'm sure you're tired. I'll let you know when I need you again."

"Alright. Thanks again!" Pete turned to start his usual after-babysitter clean-up. He loved having Sarah babysit. She loved Lucas and did a fantastic job with him, but she was never quite able to keep his house clean.

"Umm, Mr. Wilder?" Pete flipped back around at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Sarah? What are you doing back here? Did you need a ride?"

"No. No, it's just that uh…there's this woman pacing back and forth on your sidewalk, and she looks pretty upset."

One thought came to his mind. _Violet_. "Don't worry about her Sarah. She's a friend. Just head on home."

"Okay. Goodnight – again."

With a quick glance Pete made sure that Lucas had fallen asleep before making his way to the door. Opening it, he found that, sure enough, it was in fact Violet on the sidewalk. Quietly closing the door behind him, he cautiously made his way over to her.

"Violet? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay and help clean up from the reception." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You honestly think that I could stay there after that? Pete, I, I just don't know what to say. I mean, I know what I want to say, I just don't know how. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready to say it, but I think I, I think I have to, because if I don't I might just explode and -"

"Vi, calm down!" He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the bench by his door. She was shaking like a leaf. "You don't need to have a panic attack. Just look at me, and calmly say what you want to say."

How could he be so calm when she felt like her insides were flying in fifty different directions? She knew she needed to talk to him, and if she didn't do it tonight, well, she didn't want to think about what would happen. _Ok, just spit it out_, she told herself.

Releasing a heavy sigh she began. "I, I want this. I want you. And I want…Lucas. I want to be a good mother, I really do. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I want to try."

Pete reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He used his other hand to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Violet, you know I want whatever you want."

"See, that's the thing. I know that. I know you want me here. And it scares the hell out of me. I'm still broken. I think that I'll be broken for a long time. But I don't need you to agree with me on everything. I don't want you to. I want you to push me. Make me try, because believe me... I know that I'm going to want to quit, and I'm going to want to run. But right now, I want to make a change, and I need to. For you and for Lucas."

He continued to stare at her as she spoke. He's been waiting months for her to come back to him, and now he was finally getting his wish. He lifted his gaze to meet hers as she continued.

"But, Pete – I can't do this alone. I'm admitting now that I need you. I, think I still might love you."

"Violet?"

"Y-yea?"

"I know for a fact that I still love you, I think you know that too. And you have a son that loves you. I swear I will do whatever I can to help you get through this. I told you before I'm ready if you are."

Violet couldn't do anything but stare at him. He loved her. He still loved her. Even after everything she did to him. Lying to him, cheating on him, denying him multiple times, and leaving him. She may be screwed up, but she knew that she wasn't going to mess this up again.

"Violet, do you want to spend the night here, with Lucas and me? You won't have to do anything but be here. We'll take baby steps, no pun intended. You can watch while I feed him and change him. I'll take care of it when he cries at three in the morning – by the way he loves to wake me up right when I'm in the middle of a good dream," he paused when he noticed her giggling at him, "and then in the morning I'll take you back to your place and we can have breakfast before work. How does that sound?"

She looked into his eyes and considered her options. His plan was perfect. She could be close to her son, without being the only one responsible for his life. She could even hold him if she wanted to…and she really wanted to. She knew this was the right choice. Pete was her knight in shining armor - here to save her from herself.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled as he pulled her into his arms. There would be no kissing tonight, just good, old-fashioned cuddling and comforting. He would stay true to his word and move slowly. Doing only as much as she was ready for.

"Perfect." He repeated. "Now, let's get you inside and warmed up."

And before Violet realized what he was doing he was carrying her through the doorway.

"Pete, you know it's typically only newlyweds that 'cross the threshold'?"

"Well, it may not be the start of a marriage, but I do believe this is the threshold of a new life…together."

**The End**

**So there it is. My first completed multi-chapter story! Please review! I'm always open to advice! Thanks again!**


End file.
